Happily Ever After
by Crash's Angel
Summary: Just another ploy to get Kagome with someone other than Inuyasha. A bit of Citrus towards the end.


A/N: Alright, this is just a little idea that didn't want to leave me alone. So I wrote it. I figure writing something randomis better than writing nothing at all. This is a Miro/Kago, my second one. I'm giving it a Pg-13 rating for a bit of citrus towards the end, but there's nothing really serious. I hope everyone enjoys. 

Later - Crash

**Happily Ever After**

Kagome sat on the edge of the well, tears drying on her face, her bag setting on the ground at her feet. She held the completed jewel in her hands, just staring at it. She had offered it to Inuyasha, but he refused it, telling her the jewel came from her body and needed to stay with her.

Kagome sighed, and a couple more tears trailed down her cheek at the thought of what he told her next.

"If he wants to go with Kikyo, I can't stop him. He's a big youkai. Hanyou. Whatever. It's his choice if he wants to get dragged to hell by that clay pot. I don't care," Kagome said to no one. Despite her words, more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"If you don't care, Kagome-sama, why are you crying?" a male voice asked from behind Kagome.

Kagome spun around to see Miroku standing on the other side of the well. She wiped at her face, chasing away the evidence of her tears. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Long enough," he replied, walking around the well. Miroku sat down next to Kagome on the well's edge, but kept his hands on his staff. "So, Inuyasha decided to go with Kikyo?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'd rather not talk about it," Kagome said, returning her gaze to the jewel in her palm.

"Understandably so," Miroku said, giving his infamous all knowing nod. "So, what will you do now?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't expect to have to choose between the future and this time. I thought I would be sent back to my own time when the jewel was completed. Then, I could have acted like this was just some bad dream, or something."

Miroku put his foot up on the edge of the well, his knee to his chest, and turned his body to look at Kagome. "Is that really what you would have wanted to do? Is that true? Were all of your experiences here bad ones?" he asked, looking at her intently.

"No. Not everything was bad. But, it would have been easier if I didn't have to make this choice myself," Kagome said dejectedly.

"Do you wish to return to the future?" Miroku asked.

"I have to finish school," Kagome said.

"That's not what I asked, Kagome-sama, and you know it," Miroku said.

"Yeah, yeah. Do I want to go back?" Kagome asked herself. "I don't know. I don't have much in common with my friends anymore. Not after what I've been through. And I'm so far behind in school it's not even funny. But there are some things I would miss, like my family. And hot, running water," she said.

"And what would you miss about this time?" Miroku asked.

"A lot of things, but most of all, I'd miss you, and Sango, and Shippo," Kagome replied.

"Well, that's one more thing that you'd miss from this time than you would from the future. So, that means you stay here," Miroku said with a grin.

Kagome gave a small chuckle. "I guess so. Where is Sango?" she asked.

"She returned to her village. Said she wanted to rebuild it. I offered to go with her, but she refused." Miroku gave a sad smile. "She said she had everything she needed from me already." He gave a short, harsh laugh.

Kagome leaned over and gave Miroku a one armed hug, keeping the hand holding the jewel close to her body. "I thought you were supposed to be cheering me up. Not the other way around," she said. She leaned back to look at him again. "Everything will be okay, I'm sure. You don't have to be in such a rush for an heir, anymore. Naraku is dead, and you don't have to worry about the curse on your family anymore."

Miroku nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Well, I'm going to go visit my family and get some clean clothes," Kagome said, standing up and picking up her bag.

"You're leaving?" Miroku asked.

"Only for a little while. I'll be back later," she said.

Miroku nodded.

Kagome leaned down and placed a kiss on Miroku's cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she said before she jumped into the well, only to be swept up in the time magic that transported her to the future.

"Why did I kiss him?" Kagome asked herself as she pulled herself out of the well. She knew he would do his best to make her happy if she stayed with him. It was just how he was. He would definately treat her better than Inuyasha ever did. If she could just get him to stop groping other women.

Kagome quickly bathed and packed clean clothes, along with some more supplies, then headed back to the well house dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. She got to the bottom of the steps inside the building when an idea hit her. She dropped her bags beside the well and ran back into the house, yelling for her mom.

A half an hour later, Kagome walked back out to the well house, a new bag in her hand. She picked up her other bags once she reached the dirt floor and then carefully climbed into the well for the trip to the past.

Kagome hit bottom and set a couple of the bags down so she could climb up the rope ladder she had brought a while ago. She popped her head over the rim of the well, dropped the bags on the ground, and spotted Miroku sitting against a tree nearby. She waved at him, then went back down the ladder to grab the rest of her bags, including the one she had gone back into the house for. She climbed back up the ladder and Miroku standing there, waiting to help her out.

Miroku offered Kagome a hand. "Welcome back, Kagome-sama," he said as he helped her out of the well.

"Let's go for a picnic," Kagome said as she dropped all of her bags, except the last one that she had gone back into the house for, leaving her other hand in his.

Miroku's mouth opened a bit, his eyes widened. He physically shook himself, a smile spreading across his features. "I would love to go for a picnic with you."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Great." She tightened her grip on his hand and led them off into the surrounding trees, in the opposite direction of the village.

They walked until they found a small, sunny clearing. Kagome pulled a blanket out of the bag and spread it on the ground, then sat down to start unpacking the food she had packed.

The couple ate in silence, with a few comments now and then about how good the food was.

After they were done eating, Kagome smiled, a slightly ironic twist of the lips. "I'm quite surprised that you haven't tried anything today," she commented, looking up at Miroku.

A solemn looked crossed Miroku's features as he inched closer to her, leaving his staff where he had been sitting. "If that is what you so wish, it could be arranged," Miroku said, leaning closer and closer to Kagome, his hands in plain sight.

Kagome, not sure what Miroku was up to, considering the fact that she could still see both of his hands, leaned backwards, trying to put a bit more distance between them. But, she leaned too far back and ended up falling onto her back on the ground, with Miroku still hovering over her.

"I wish you to stay with me, Kagome-sama, always," Miroku said in a soft voice, raising up on hands and knees over Kagome's spread body.

Kagome raised her right hand up to Miroku's cheek, cradling the soft flesh in her palm. "I believe I could be persuaded to stay," she said quietly, her mind wondering at the violet hue of his eyes.

"Good," Miroku whispered, his head lowering towards hers. He felt her hand on his cheek slide to the back of his head to tangle in his hair as his lips found hers in a gentle, chaste kiss.

Kagome's other hand moved to pull at his back, bringing him to lay more bodily on her, one of Miroku's legs settling between her thighs as her mouth opened to him. Miroku's right hand, still bearing the covering and beads as a reminder, found Kagome's breast through her shirt. The odd texture of the beads caused Kagome to arch up into his hand.

Miroku groaned into Kagome's mouth, then rolled off her body, panting as he lay on his back in the grass. "We should stop now, Kagome-sama. Before we go further than you would like at this time," he told her, not looking at her. If he had been looking at her, he would have seen the upset and amused look cross her features.

Kagome growled as she rolled over until she was kneeling above Miroku, her knees resting on either side of his hips, her hands planted firmly next to his head. "Silly monk," she said with a smile before she leaned down to kiss him again.

Miroku moaned happily as his body picked up right where he left off, his hand returning to her breast, his other hand travelling to squeeze her behind.

scene change>

Kagome and Miroku got married and then spent their time travelling the countryside, slaying evil youkai when needed, and returning to their home that Miroku had built for them in Kaede's village from time to time. Eventually, Miroku talked Kagome into giving him a large family, which really wasn't that hard, and they permanently settling in the village, and Kagome became the resident miko, protecting the village from all attacks.

And they lived happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
